


Fifty shades' family

by KellyDrake6



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grace slaps elena, Mia knows french so does grace, Mia spent a year in france, Swearing, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Christian's family members pov's from when Grace first meets Ana to the two of them getting married and having kids and every thing in between





	1. Chapter 1

Grace's pov: I travel from my family home to go to the market across town with my personal security liam, i keep a low profile as i look around the stalls, its not that i don't like people approaching me i mean I'm a doctor for crying out loud, it's that they could be paparazzi trying to get a scoop on what's going on in the family as we havn't really seen christian in awhile. I see a few people standing around where i want to go so i just peruse the vegetable stand that I'm at a little while longer.

I go to a few more stands before heading back to liam who sets off through town, i see Escala up ahead "liam stop off at Christians home please" i say polietly, i know my darling boy doesn't like visitors on the weekends but i really want to see him. Once in the underground parking lot, i head to the elevator typing in the code so i can get in only to be met with taylor "ma'am" he says in suprise. Usually i let him know when I'm visiting but i dont want to go through all Christians work force to see him.

He follows me as i walk into the great room, its empty other than a pair of shoes by the couch "he can't still be sleeping at this time" i say looking at taylor trying to figure out what's going on as he keeps sneaking glances that way "is he ill?" I ask worried, i know my boy and hes usually up at the crack of dawn if not all night due to his night terrors. Its as if he heard me because i hear Christian's foot steps behind me "good afternoon, mother" he says before kissing my cheeks, he looks relaxed and theres an odd gleam in his eyes.

Has he finally met someone? I see him look behind me back towards his bedroom, i turn to look and see a beautiful woman in his tshirt. She looks rather shy and awkward as she walks over "mother this is Anastasia Steele" even her name is breathtaking! I look back at Christian and i see the shy smile that is very rarely seen, this woman is very special by the look in his eyes "dr Grey its nice to meet you" Anastasia says holding her hand out to shake mine, she's polite too!

I can't keep the smile off my face "oh Anastasia please call me grace" i say as i shake her hand, i hear her phone ring across the room "take it its okay" christian says watching her abd the gleam in his eyes that i saw earlier is back, my boy loves this woman wether he knows it or not is a different matter. I smile at him "i just came over to say we are having a family lunch at home next sunday, bring ana along if you want" i say and look over at ana who is just hanging up the phone "oh no, grace i wouldnt want to impose" wow her manners are amazing her family did a good job raising her!

 


	2. Chapter 2

I give christian a kiss on the cheek before i leave, this is so exciting my little boy may have found his forever love! I text my husband, Carrick 'i have exciting news about christian' it's rare that i get this excited about him because he's a very closed off  person. He imediatly replies 'oh really? You seem very excited i can't wait to hear it' i smile softly as liam drives through the busy traffic. I wonder how the two of them met, i guess we may find out if ana does decide to join us on Sunday.

It takes half an hour to get out of this blasted traffic and onto the quiet road leading to grey manor, not many people live around us other than a few people we talk to now and again as well as my good friend elena, liam parks up and i wait patiently till he's finished, i don't expect him to open my door but i prefer to wait until the car is properly parked and the engine turned off before getting out, unlike my children who get out as the car is still moving or wait for a door to open for them.

I get out and liam follows me into the house before going into his own quarters, i hear Elliot talking about something in the conservatory, whilst Carrick sits at the table reading something from work. I kiss his cheek "hi handsome" i say with a soft smile as he looks up "hello my beautiful wife" i smile and blush as elliot watches us from the doorway just as he used to when he was little.

Carrick chuckles "what this news about Christian then?" I quickly sit "he's met someone, a girl named anastasia" his eyes widen in shock "oh my goodness, thats amazing" Elliot looks at his phone and smiles "mom would it be okay if i brought someone to dinner next sunday?" He asks shyly which is rather strange for him "sure darling, who is it?" I share a knowing look with carrick "my girlfriend kate, shes friends with ana i believe" oh my goodness both my boys have found someone.

I know this girl isnt just a passing fling like the other girls hes brought home in the past, hes alot more shy when he talks about her and he has a soft smile much like he did when looking at his phone "of course you can son, christian might bringing ana" it will be amazing to see my boys happy with people that they love, although im sure christian doesn't even realise that hes in love, at least not yet. I go and get changed into comfortable clothes as today is my rare day off from the hospital, i sit on the couch with elliot who wraps an arm around the back of me as he watches tv.

I FaceTime with my little girl, mia who is coming home from france next sunday, i cant help but smile as she exitedly tells me what shes been learning to do and what shes going to make for us as soon as she gets back, you see mia unlike Elliot or Christian didnt want to do office work or build houses she wanted to cook and own her own bakery. Shes always been good at cooking and helped our cook whenever she could.

She stops talking "mom you've got the 'my child is in love' look in your eyes" she looks at me with excitement "has elliot met the one?" And i giggle quietly "Well yes but so has Christian" i watch her jaw drop as she stays quiet for a few minutes, this is very rare mia is speechless! She suddenly squeals making me jump "when do we meet them? Are they pretty?" She says bouncing on her seat "next sunday at the family dinner, anastasia is breathtaking but we are yet to meet kate" she sighs softly with a smile "anastasia very elegant that must be Christian's love" i cant help but nod smiling, it truly is an amazing name.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Carrick's pov: I'm delighted to hear that Christian may have found his first ever lover, well that we know of i can just hear Elliot teasing him as he always does whenever Christian does anything new. Mia will probably want to take ana shopping i chuckle quietly, my baby girl mia will be even more excited that both of her big brother's have found love, Grace looked so overwhelmingly happy when she told me and the name Anastasia is so rare which makes it all the better.

There must be something about her that my darling wife liked, not that grace is judgemental far from it! She ia very weary around new people outside of work, and extremely protective about our children, especially christian due to his upbringing before we adopted him. I keep reading the paperwork that my client photocopied for me as they are having a tough time with a partner and are getting a divorce and what ever else is in this humongous pile until i hear "hello dad!" Coming from close by.

I smile and look up "hi pumkin! How are you getting on?" I ask mia who is on facetime with grace, I'm prepared for the next half an hour as she will excitedly tell me what shes learned and made. She doesn't take as long as usual to tell me these things today, but that could be because she told me everything last week and hasn't really done much since then "are you excited to come home next weekend?" I ask smiling.

She's been away for a year and i cant wait to see her again "I'm looking forward to it! Mom was telling me about things back home" ah yes so she's aware of her brothers meeting people. We talk a little while longer until she has to go because its night time where she is, we wish her a good nights rest before hanging up, Grace goes elsewhere in the house as elliot sits at the table studying a blueprint for what looks like a house.

I watch him as he uses a tool to mesure something with his pencil, he talks to himself quietly as he does so before scribbling numbers down. Its truly fascinating to watch him do this, because even though I don't understand what it is he's doing its fun to see whay he does even on his days off. He stops what ever he was doing and looks up, probably realising I'm watching "sorry father, did i disturb you?" He asks noticing the stack of papers in front of me.

I smile at his concern "of course not Elliot, I was watching what you were doing" he nods a little confused as I'm usually in my study doing this type of thing, but when grace messaged me I was getting ready to go in there, but i was more curious about what was happening with our son, so decided to stay out here. Its nice working at the family table because I'm much more relaxed, i get to hear my family doing their own thing around me or the television as it gets changed from channel to channel.

Even though im working when i sit here i feel closer to whoever might be in the room with me dispite the fact we don't talk. For instance i wouldn't have got to see elliot in the zone as he worked if i were to go into my office, grace very rarely goes in there when im working unless it's to tell me that food is ready as i tend to stay in there all day. I start reading the case again getting a few more papers done as elliot begins to map out things on the paper, even though I'm distracted i still hear his little mutters of "can this go there" and "how would this work" and cant help but smile. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

-1 week later-

Grace's pov: Todays the day! My little girl finally comes home and we get to meet kate and ana if we are lucky! I sit at the breakfast bar with elliot who's kind of listening to me talk but also texting kate as he always does first thing in the morning, I want to say hes being a gentleman and sending her a sweet good morning text, but knowing my son i know that may not be the case. I cant help but clock watch as it slowly gets closer to mia arriving, carrick is yet to get up as he had a late night.

Once I've finished my scrambled eggs on toast, I move into the living room switching the tv on to watch whatever will distract me, I see movement after while in the foyer but it's only Carrick whos finally awake and out of bed, he heads into the kitchen for leftovers and sits at the dinning table whilst elliot joins me watching random shows to pass the time. A short while later the front door opens but I ignore it thinking its just our cleaner coming in or going out.

The yells from Carrick and elliot a few seconds later tell me different "pumkin! Mia!" My son jumps off the couch and runs to her pulling her into a hug as my husband walks over and pulls them both into a loving hug. I smile and stand up as she walks over "hi mama" she says as i pull her into a hug, I cant help but smile, my little princess is finally home! She sits down and starts speaking in french although i do know french as my mother taught me the language i am unable to understand anything she says, it just proves that the year she spent there was worthwhile.

I look for her bags but realise our maid Maria must have taken them to mia's room and unpacked it all, once elliot and carrick have sat down she begins to show us pictures of all the sights she got to see as she travelled around France, we can defiantly tell she enjoyed Paris due to the fact she took so many photos of the Eiffel tower, both at the bottom looking up and at the top looking across the city. The photos are just stunning, she was able to capture the cities she was in with perfect angles or stunning lighting.

Halfway through the day mia goes upstairs possibly to nap as i did see her yawning a few times and elliot leaves saying he was going to pick kate up, oh my goodness I'm getting more and more excited. I have heard Kate's voice as i walked by Elliot as he spoke to her with speaker on when he thought neither his father or i were around. I stood behind him just listening to them talk and laugh until my boy finally realised i was there and Kate teased him for going shy. He said he has to drive a few hours away to get her as neither Ana or Kate have moved to Seattle yet.

Carrick is in his study doing some last minute work which leaves me out here on my own, which i don't really mind i enjoy when the house is peaceful because i know it will be noisy and full of love later on. After an hour mia comes back down and sits on her phone, it's obvious she got very little sleep but she looks a little brighter than she did before she went up. The front door opens again not long after and a womans laugh fills the house with Elliots voice heard seconds after, mia jumps up and helps me up as she sees me trying to stand.

We both walk to the foyer area and we are met with a tall blonde woman whos taking her shoes off "oh, dr treveylan- grey! Its lovely to finally meet you" she says and holds her hand out for me to shake "Mother, Mia this is Katherine Kavanah" Elliot introduces and i have heard that last name somewhere before. Mia pulls her into a hug whilst i smile "please Kate, call me Grace" she nods with a kind smile before Mia drags her away leaving elliot and i alone. He looks at me with a worried look on his face, it's something I've never seen before "she seems lovely darling" i say to calm his nerves.

Carrick comes out to see what all the fuss is about, obviously hearing the volume change and stops as he sees kate, she also stops talking as she meets his gaze "father this is kathrine kavanah" elliot says as he moves beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, this causes her to giggle and look up at him "lovely to finally meet you" he says with a kind smile, obviously we arnt sure what to think of her just yet seeing as we just met her. It's starting to get dark now and mia goes upstairs to get ready as i start checking my phone to see if Christian decided not to come due to being too busy but there's none.

Kate and elliot have found their places as they sit together with a third seat for mia beside them, the door bell goes and maria answers it as i follow "good evening maria" is all i hear from christian's voice before a soft "thank you" from ana's voice as her coat is taken and hung up. I smile more "hello ana, darling" i say as i pull her into a hug and kiss my sons cheek as he does the same back. There's a gasp from the top of the stairs and mia's soon in front of me "you're real!" She says excitedly as i shake my head, oh mia.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ana and Christian join Kate and Elliot at the table as i go and get the cutlery and a water jug, when i get back Kate and ana are talking about something as are my boys, Mia is sat watching tv on her own further away so i go and sit with her. She smiles at me "it's very exciting isnt it?" She asks and looks over at the couples as they now listening to one another "it is sweetheart, why arnt you sitting with them?" It isn't like Mia to not want to socialise or sit with her brothers even if they have company over.

She shrugs "they have inside jokes that i don't understand or they talk about one thing then suddenly change" i smile softly as i overheard Ana and Kate complaining that they needed new things to wear but didnt know where to go "why don't you ask if they would like to go shopping with you some time soon?" Her eyes light up as i inspire her to actually talk to the new people in our lives about something she enjoys. When she reaches the table i see her lean on Christians shoulders causing him to tense for a couple of seconds before she starts to talk.

Mia and Christian are very close even with the age gap, as soon as i brought mia home when she was a tiny baby, Christian was very protective of her any time she cried he was there and 'mia' was the first word we ever heard come out of his mouth. Mia is the only one allowed near his chest which is his biggest no go area, but with her he doesnt mind if she touches or snuggles there. She did it a lot when they were little usually when Christian was getting overwhelmed so she would go over and just talk to him and give him a big hug.

After a few minutes she stops leaning against her big brother and sits beside kate, as she talks with an excited look on her face to both women as the boys talk about something completly different, knowing my boys its probably about their companies. Maria brings our food to the table and kate is the first to almost start eating but all three of my children gasp "no! We say grace before we eat!" I smile as i go to Carrick's office "darling dinner is ready" i say as i look in to see him already walking towards me, he gives me a soft kiss before we walk to the table.

I sit at the bottom of the table with Christian to my left and mia to the right whilst Carrick sits at the head of the table with kate to his left and ana to his right, i look around at every one and smile i see ana and christian holding hands under the table whilst elliot and kate whisper to one another. Im suprised when Christian offers to do grace thanking lord for the food, the people sitting around him although he looked at ana as he said that and finally he thanked lord for his family looking from his father to me then his brother and sister.

I look down as i get emotional as obviously he doesnt really know how to show his appreciation and love to us, but when he does show it we cant help but smile. I feel him put his hand on my leg in a comforting way making me look at him, by now everyone is either talking or eating yet christian is making sure that I'm okay. He smiles at me and i cant help but do it back as it's the smile thats contagious although he's always known how to make me smile. I pat his hand gently as he pulls it away and we start eating, mia and carrick are talking about the game last sunday and i look at ana who's talking to Kate "so Anastasia tell us about yourself" i say kindly.

She looks rather startled but with a look at christian she smiles "um I'm from Montesano but my mom and i lived in las vagas then moved savanah georgia" there's a brief look of hatred or pain on both her and Kate's face as she spoke, im not sure if Christian or anyone else picked up on it "i hear Georgia can get very hot in summer" she nods "its stifling sometimes, im actually planning on visiting my mother in the next few days" she says with a smile before looking at Christian with what i can only describe as a smirk.

I also look at my son "you see christian, some children visit their parents now and again" i say teasingly, although he nods to say he heard what i said he's still staring at Ana. I finish my meal as christian eventually does the same, but the second he finishes he moves away to the table "may Ana and i be excused? I promised her a tour of the grounds" i see her eyes light up at that as i nod, most of us have finished anyway. They leave hand in hand as kate and elliot start talking about something random and mia excuses herself taking the empty plates into the kitchen before going upstairs.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mia's pov: I watch ana and Christian walk around the courtyard from my bedroom window, i saw them come out of the boathouse so i guess my big brother was showing his girl all his trophies that he got as a teenager, they walk hand in hand talking to one another quietly with ana explaining something to him using hand gesures. Ana suddenly lays down on the grass dispite it being wet from when it rained earlier and pulls him down with her, Christian looks at her confused as she looks up at the sky pointing at something she sees and once again uses more hand gesures to explain something to him.

I can tell my brother isn't very amused by the fact he's now standing and wiping his pants from where they got wet, he's never just layed down and watched the clouds or the stars even when i wanted him too! Ana stands and brushes some grass off her leg as he gets it all off her back. They get back to the path but don't talk or hold hands as they head back inside, i cant wait to get to know her and kate more. I know kate loved the idea of going shopping with me its obvious she has more money that ana as her dresses are better but I'm not one to judge others.

I head back down as i changed from my dinner dress to something more comfortable, kate sees my pink pjs and nudges ana who giggles quietly oh man thet have an inside joke about pink pjs too?! I sit on the steps watching as they get their coats on but both come towards me before they get their shoes on and pull me into seperate hugs "its been nice meeting you mia" they say smiling "we'll let you know when we are free to go shopping as we are moving to Seattle this week" i gasp and smile, thats perfect!

Elliot gets Kate's shoes and helps her into them whilst Ana uses the wall to balance as she puts hers on, she looks around the room as now dad has gone to the sofa and mom is giving Christian an awkward side hug. Elliot gives mom a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around his girl and leading her to their car, its obvious that Kate is staying at his place tonight with the way they are smirking at each other. Ana is standing by the front door awkwardly waiting for christian so i go and give her another hug and wait with her

She isnt very talkative and seems very shy from what i can see. She stands with her arms behind her back and her hands clasped together as she waits. Finally christian stops talking to dad, gives mom a kiss on the cheek and takes ana by the hand and leaves with taylor following close behind. Man that was a strange dinner but it was fun too, i see that mom is clearing the table as i lock the door and turn the porch light off so i help with what little there is left before hugging them both good night and heading up to my room.

I look through my phone and see kates number has been added to it which makes me smile, now all i need is ana's contact number and we'll be good to go on lunch and shopping dates! I cant help but smile as i think about how good of a match both of them are for my brothers, i could see how happy they made them. I mean Christian was smiling and talking all night instead of sitting quietly and cursing Elliot out whenever he annoys him and he even said grace which he hasn't done properly since he was a teenager!

 


	7. Chapter 7

-3 weeks later-

Grace's pov: I look down at the plans for the coping together ball thats happening tomorrow, before i start showing everyone where things are meant to go. Mia is baking cookies or at least she was an hour ago, i havnt been in the kitchen since then but it smells amazing as it normally does whenever she bakes or cooks. I do wonder if kate and ana will be attending as they have been very quiet these past few weeks with only elliot talking about kate whenever her name was brought up.

The decorations are slowly going up and chefs are making the food today, so that it will just need warming up a few minutes before it starts to go out, i bring the sign that's used every year out of storage and give it a quick wipe down so it's presentable. I leave it for when someone needs it as i go outside to check on the hedge that will be used for the first time, its different from the backdrops we've ever used in the past because it says coping together in amazing vines.

I walk beside the red carpet that everyone will be walking on to get inside so that i dont damage it with my heels. Obviously it has a cover on it as its being test run as are all the decorations to ensure everything looks the way it should and that the lights work. Once I'm back inside and out the way of the amazing workers i head to the kitchen and see that mia has made cookies and a chocolate cake, one of Christian's favourites.

I help her ice it and write coping together in a light blue color before putting it in a container so it can set and chill a little in the fridge, mia puts the cookies on a raised plate ans puts a glass covering over it before putting it in the middle of the counter. She smiles at me before starting to clean up putting things that need to soak in the sink and other things into the dishwasher, before wiping down the worktops and changing clothes as most of the flour is on her top and pants dispite the fact she wore an apron.

She comes back with her hair in a bun and clean clothes as she puts the flour covered ones into the wash basket, she makes her self some food whilst i go check on carrick. He's been having meetings all day so that he is free tomorrow and sunday, as i look in his head looks up from the moutain of paperwork he has all over the desk and he smiles "hello, my darling" he says as he stands and pulls me towards him.

He gives me a sweet kiss before holding me, he does this whenever he's been busy. We head to the kitchen, I make my self a tuna salad whilst Carrick makes scallops, eggs and beans and instead of sitting at the top and bottom of the table like we usually do, we sit side by side talking every now and then as mia listens from her place on the couch. She joins in every now and then but is mostly distracted by her phone talking to her friends, most likely seeing who is going to be at the ball tomorrow evening and what they will be wearing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Carrick once again dispears back into his office to make sure everything is taken care of as mia goes to check on her outfit for the 10th time today, it's sitting in her walk in wardrobe but i think she suspects something might happen to it dispite the only people that enters her room are her, maria to clean it and i to make sure that she has something nice to wear on these occasions. She doesn't come back down for the rest of the night so either shes fallen asleep, trying the dress on to ensure she likes it and wont change last minute or shes gossiping with her friends.

As usual before the day of the ball, i am not tired. Carrick has already gone upstairs although i know he won't be asleep yet. He can't sleep unless we are holding one another, so i warm a glass of milk up before taking slow sips as i go up stairs. I learned before i became a doctor that if you drink warm milk to quickly, it can give you an upset stomach so if you want to go to sleep sip it slowly and it will make you drowsy before you know it. It worked whenever Christian woke up from one of his many night terrors, the first time i ever did it he was a little frightend. He had only been with us a few days and was still learning to trust us.

It was also new to him because he'd never tasted milk before, the first few mouthfulls were amusing because he pulled faces at it before growing used to it, i watched as he began to relax as he slowly drank and it was the first time he ever looked at me for more than a couple of seconds. He gave the cup back and i saw the smallest smile on his face and it made my heart sing as it was the first emotion other than fear i had seen from my little boy. I pass Christians old bedroom along with elliots as they used to be across the hall from each other before i pass mia's room.

Her light is still on so i look in and see her laying on the bed sleeping with a book on her chest, i gently put the book open on the bedside table and put the blanket thats neatly folded up at the bottom of the bed over her, she mumbles in her sleep as she turned over and snuggles down into it as i kiss her forehead and sneak back over to the door turning the light off before i leave and go to my own room. Carrick looks away from his book as i walk in and gives me a small smile as i quickly change into my pjamas, before getting into bed and in minutes we both drift off in each others arms.

When we get up the next morning carrick showers as i go down and make breakfast for the three of us, mia gets bacon and eggs with orange juice that i take up to her room. Unsurprisingly she isnt awake just yet so i stroke her hair until she stirs "mia, sweetheart i brought you breakfast" i say softly as she isn't a morning person.

It takes a couple of minutes before her eyes open and a small smile appears on her lips "morning momma" she says my nickname that only she and i know about. Carrick, Elliot and christian only ever hear her call me mom for when she wants my attention on something or mama when she's missed me, i kiss her forehead before leaving to make pancakes for carrick and i. We sit side by side again, we don't talk much as we are probably thinking about tonight and how it's going to go, once we finish i get dressed and finish off the last minute things before guests start to arrive.

 


	9. Chapter 9

As it begins to darken and the outside entertainers take their places on the grass and impress the first guests to arrive, i can see mia instantly go over and mingle with them so it must be her friends, carrick smiles at me from across the room as i hold up my mask. You would think I'd wear one that ties at the back of my head after so many years but i never do. I see elliot, kate and elena arrive next the two of them disapear off somewhere as elena looks around but something seems to disapoint her as she disapears to get a drink.

The place is packed after 2 hours and its completly dark outside now, the fire breathers can be seen from where im standing and i watch as every one mingles but something catches carricks attention as hes facing the entrance. His jaw drops but his eyes light up as i turn and see Christian in his usual tux and mask but on his arm is Anastasia wearing a breathtaking silver dress that reaches just below her knees and matching mask, they say hello to some people before reaching me.

Christian gets distracted by someone so ana stays beside me as i drop my mask "good evening Ana, may i say you look breathtaking" i say with a kind smile. I see her blush as she says a quiet thank you just as mia bounces up to christian as he joins us, his jaw drops "Mia, your blonde" he says obviously taken aback because the last time he saw her, she had short brown hair. She giggles at his shocked look before saying hello to ana and they have a conversation about something that makes mia excited but ana roll her eyes and sigh, she disapears into the crowd as i go to our table as my mother and father are here as well.

Everyone slowly makes their way to their tables, christian pulls the chair out for ana as she sits before saying something into her ear, once everyone is seated i see my husband take to the stage. As he does every year he thanks everyone coming and explains what the money that we will be donating tonight is for, as he explains that it's something that's close to our hearts his eyes move around the room till he finds Christian and they stop on him for a few seconds before he looks at me. He finishes and disapears and the different prizes are said.

I see ana look at christian as the prize he gave this year was a weekend at one of the places he owns in aspen, she rolls her eyes as she listens to each prize get one until its Christians lot. Its about to sell when a voice yells "24 thousand dollars!" It takes a few seconds for any of us to realise that its ana who bid that and even won it! There's a look of shock on Christians face but he smiles and claps before saying something to her before she says something else as she moves around to get comfortable.

The last few lots arn't as interesting and as soon as it finishes both ana and christian stand up possibly to go to the bathrooms but mia pulls ana to the dance auction that she and her friends participate in every year. Ana doesn't even try and fight her on it and is pulled into the line, mia making sure that shes behind ana as everyone stands around the stage. Elliot, carrick and i stand at the side lines as i try and figure out where my second son is but with the crowd its impossible to find him.

As soon as its ana's turn we soon hear him bidding before the mc has even finished speaking, someone closer to the stage joins in seconds after and the air is suddenly filled with tension as christian bids again, only to be out bid by the mysterious man at the front. I see ana and mia look startled before Christian's voice is heard a lot louder than last time "100 thousand" everyone gasps as mias friend looks shocked and disappointed as if she thought she had a chance with my son.

The mystery man by the stage bows out, quite litterally before ana gets down to christian and it looks like she chastises him for going so high, he just smiles at her before they disapear and i last see them heading up the stairs to the bathroom and bedrooms. Mia is next but the money doesnt go as drastically high as it did with ana, but it shows just how far my boy is willing to go for this woman. We next see the two of them half an hour later waiting for the dance to start, christian has his arm wrapped around ana but i can't tell if it's protective or to tell the gentlemen without dates that shes taken.

Carrick and i stand in the middle of the dance floor together "are you ready dr and mr grey?" The mc asks as he does every year as we nod, the music starts and everything but my husband disapears as we slow dance looking only into each others eyes. I feel someone bump into me causing me to look away from carrick as he smiles, i see christian and ana dancing both of them smiling and talking softly to each other, before the song ends and Carrick dances with her as christian and i stand on the sidelines watching as the two of them talk.

It's obvious to me that they are talking about Christian, Carrick always gets a certain look in his eyes when talking about our sons childhood and what he was like until we adopted mia. Christian steals her back before another gentleman dances with her and he's again sidelined standing near mia as her dance ended a few minutes ago. Once this song ends christian talks to the man who i realise is flynn Christians psychiatrist, no wonder christian didn't cause a scene earlier as it must have been him bidding to see how he would react.

 


	10. Chapter 10

As the night begins to draw to a close everyone starts to gather in the garden by the waters edge, Carrick has his arm around me as its starting to get a little chilly soon elliot, kate and mia are standing in front of us whilst christian and ana stand close enough so that we can tell it's them, but not so close that we can hear what they are talking about. The mc talks again "ladies and gentlemen, the grand total from this wonderful evening is one million eight hundred and fifty three thousand dollars!" Oh my goodness gracious thats the most we have ever gotten!

Im startled as the firework display starts but smile as they are absolutely amazing with the final ones spelling out 'thank you from coping together' once everything has settled again people begin to make their way back to the house, as some people stay for the after party whilst others collect their belongings and leave. Carrick makes his away to the house so he can keep everything organized whilst i wait for the crowds to get smaller.

I see christian and ana doing the same thing although i see taylor christians personal security scooping out the area and it would be pretty hard to see the two of them in the middle of the sea of people. I see him nod at christian and he begins to move away but my boy stays and wraps his jacket around ana's shoulders before rubbing her arm to warm her up, i begin walking back to the house and im suprised that they are not back at the same time as i was walking rather slowly as my heels are iritating my feet and making them hurt.

I see mia and her friends standing near the dj talking about something, im not sure if they have been drinking the champagne, but some of them are using their hands in very strange ways as they talk or explain something. I also see mia is holding her shoes before she bounces across the garden to christian whos practically having to drag a very tried ana towards the exit as they talk. She pouts before heading back to her friends as my son and ana come to us, poor ana looks like shw could fall asleep any second "mother, father we are going to head home" i notice he said home instead of to ana's place or his own.

Ana seems to get energy to speak all of a sudden "thank you for allowing me to attend such an amazing event, its truly been an amazing night" she says before looking up at christian, and we see the love she has for him in that one look. We both smile and wish them good night as they head to their cars and disapear into the night. The after party last until late into the night, although it's starting to dwindle down to only a couple of people which are mia's friends and a few neighbours.

By 2am the neighbours have gone home and mia is getting tired so says her Good nights and goes to her room, her friends don't stay much longer as everything gets cleaned up and packed up. The cleaners take over everything although theres not much to clean as everyone put their rubbish into trash bags instead of just throwing it onto the floor. With a final look at the ground floor as the decorations come down for another year, Carrick and i call it a night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Carrick's pov: I wake up the next morning to see that grace is still in her dress from last night, so i quietly and gently unzip the back of it and pull it off carefully trying not to wake her before i put her pajamas on and tuck her back in so she can sleep a little while longer. When i get down stairs im suprised to see mia, kate and Elliot eating at the breakfast bar, they all smile when they see me "morning dad! Morning mr grey" i hear from the three of them and i chuckle "please kate, call me Carrick! Mr grey is my father" i say with a kind smile as i head into the kitchen to make my wife and i some food.

I intended to take the food up to her so she could relax in bed for the day, but as ever grace is up and ready for the day before ive even finished making the eggs! I hear her voice say "oh elliot! What are you doing here so early?" I chuckle quietly as kate comes into the kitchen and puts her plate into the sink "we stayed in my old room as we were too tired to drive home" i hear my son say, you would think he would have a person protection person with him at all times, but like Mia he is very stubborn saying that he can look after and protect himself.

They stay for a couple of hours as we catch up on what's going on in our sons life as well as get to know kate a little more, i know that christian does business with her father and Kate was going to interview him for some paper report when she was in college but got sick and asked ana to go instead. Mia and kate talk about going shopping with ana in the next few weeks both of them seem to love the idea of shopping whilst ana from what i've seen doesn't like it. Elliot cleans the table up as grace and i eat whilst kate sits with us scrolling through her phone and mia moves to the couch watching tv.

I smile at the relaxed atmosphere as kate and ana when she's here actually fit right in. Kate has the same personality as elliot and is seemingly on the move all the time whilst ana is a laid back type of person, she enjoys watching others and listening to what they've got to say, I'm sure she had a book with her the first time we met her. She seems to be a very curious person too, Christian doesn't seem to mind when she asks questions and she wants to get to know him more. She enjoyed talking to me about him last night, the more she got out of me the more her eyes started to shine.

She must know that christian is a very secretive person because she pushed to get a little information about what he was like when he was a child, but once she heard it she didn't push anymore, i also noticed she spoke with john flynn, Christian's psychiatrist after she danced with me. She and Christian are a very good fit because she cares about him, you can easily see the love they have for each other and i also noticed christian let her near his boundaries when they danced.

Something that is a big milestone for him. He trusts her and she knew where to put her hands, i saw one on his side and one on his shoulder before they moved, and the biggest thing i saw was the massive smile on his face that didn't leave once the entire night. Usually he sits silently with us and gets away as soon as he can, but last night he was truely enjoying himself.

 


	12. Chapter 12

-3 weeks later- 

Carrick pov: It's been strangely quiet for the last few weeks, mia has been practicing her baking and showing us what she learned to make during her time in France, which we usually eat after dinner and no matter what it's been every thing has been amazing! Elliot has been getting more and more schematics to work on, which he brings around to the house and sits in my office when I'm working to complete them, as for ana and Christian there hasn't been a peep from them. 

That was till 15 minutes ago, i got a very startling message from Seattle airport who make sure christian is safe every time he flies charlie tango, that he has disapeared off their radar and neither they nor seatack are able find a radio transmission to tract him down. I jump up from my chair and rush out of my office to find my wife "GRACE!" I yell trying to calm my nerves down "yes carrick? Whats wrong?" She says rushing over obviously seeing the worry on my face "charlie tango went missing" both she and mia gasp knowing that christian and his co worker ros went out to do a trade deal earlier this morning. 

Mia quickly calls Elliot who we know is out for after work drinks with kate, Ana and their friend Jose, grace quickly gets her coat on and says "we are going to wait at escala" before telling our driver to get the car ready as quickly as he can, mia is suddenly very quiet as she has the closest bond with christian. I rub her back as i take her to the car, she and grace sit in the back as i sit in the passinger seat hoping for a miracle. When we get to escala its hectic with reporters at the entrance wanting to find out what's going on. 

They notice our car and their yells get louder as they start moving towards us while we wait for the underground carpark door to open. Mia hides her head in graces coat, the press have always scared our little girl because of how loud and rowdy they are when a story comes about. The car quickly goes through the door before it quickly closes behind us, mia relaxes but Grace keeps a protective arm around her until we are in the elevator. The sound of the television greets us as does the sudden movements from ana jumping up from the couch only to look disappointed that it isnt Christian seconds later as she sits back down. 

Elliot looks over from where he's standing by the window as hes talking to someone on his phone, kate is sat on the couch holding ana and whispering to her every now and then, then there's jose sat further away looking at the tv concerned as the news talks about the situation as it happens. Gail, Christian's house keeper offers us cups of tea and some food every so often but the only ones who accept the offers are mia, grace and ana. Elliot is no longer on his phone but pacing at the window as he stares out of it, he might not have been very close to christian when they were kids but they sure as hell have an amazing brotherly bond now.


	13. Chapter 13

Grace's pov: We all move from the elevator to different places in the room, mia goes to stand with elliot who hugs her instantly i sit on the couch with ana as Kate has moved to talk to Jose and carrick goes into an office which must be Taylor's as i can hear his voice as the door opens. I sit watching the tv with ana as she tries and fails to keep herself from crying "we havnt had any time" she whispers as she looks towards me "we need more time" the two of them obviously havnt been together that long but it's been long enough for the two of them to be head over heels in love. 

I smile and pat her knee gently "you are going to have plenty of time" she nods as the sky begins to darken, and it starts to get colder, mia is standing behind the couch and notices her shivering "ill go get a blanket" i quickly wrap my arms around her to try and warm her up a little, before mia comes back with the fluffiest blanket that I've ever seen and wraps it around ana gently, i see the concern in her eyes as she sits with us. There's a gasp from Elliot whos now on the phone again before he turns the tv up.

All of us turn our attention to it as we hear "christian grey is alive and well" ana and mia burst into tears of joy as i hold them both close, theres movement from the corner of my eye so i turn my attention to the elevator. And standing there looking extremly disheveled is my baby boy, i stand up and walk to him whispering "Christian" in disbelief as i craddle his face in my hands. He smiles at me as i feel mia and elliot join me as i hold him close, carrick must have heard the commotion and has come over and joined us. 

We are careful where we put our hands even though we are over the moon that our son and brother is back although he has a bump on his head, Christian however is looking across the room at ana who is yet to see him. He smiles at me in a way I've never seen from him before "let me see my girl please" he says softly as he gives me and mia a gentle squeeze as we let go. 

He head over to ana whos finally looked up as we go to the kitchen for drinks.I watch as they hug ans im both suprised and happy when ana puts her head against his chest, then lays both hands palm down on it as if making sure that he's really there. I smile as he doesn't flinch, move away or push her off but just holds her there reassuring her that he's okay. They talk quietly as he gently wipes her tears with the pad of his thumb before they pull away from one another and walk over to us.


	14. Chapter 14

Ana sits down beside me as Christian takes the chair at the head of the table, gail quickly comes over "can i get you anything mr grey? A coffee, tea?" She has been worried about him just as much as we have! Christian shakes his head "a beer please, give one to anyone that wants one as well" he says looking from ana to her with a kind smile. Elliot, Carrick, kate, jose and christian all have a beer whilst ana and mia have tea as i watch them all.

Everyone wants to know what happend but no one has asked yet, ana just holds christian's hand in both of hers as he drinks his beer. After 15 minutes i hear elliot say "what happend bro?" It's as if everyone breaths a sigh of relief that someone's finally asked the question on their minds. He starts explaining how it was a smooth ride there and he was hovering over mount st helens on the way back when an alert started to beep, he didn't think anything of it but after a few seconds he then saw smoke coming from the back of the helicopter.

He began looking for a place to land but it was all woodland, and before he knew it both engines stopped working at the same time, so he fought against his machine to get to a safe area before they crash landed. He's trying to hide his fear from us to make sure that we don't get overwhelmed, but i can see it in his eyes and the way he keeps squeezing ana's hand for reassurance as he speaks. Carrick is suspicious of something as he keeps muttering "both engines" but Christian chalks it upto bad luck.

I move my chair out as its getting late "Carrie our son is okay thats all that matters, its late let these two have some time alone" i say as i walk to ana and give her a hug whilst christian talks to jose. Kate and Elliot say their goodbyes as mia hugs christian in a bear hug, he looks a little startled but holds her as close as he can manage before pulling away. She skips into the elevator as carrick gives him a quick hug before joining them, Christian is watching me waiting to see what i do but i just pull him towards me holding him for as long as he will allow before kissing his cheek.

I pull him in for another hug which im suprised he returns and whispers "im okay mom" as we pull away, he gives me one of his best smiles before i get into the elevator. As the doors close i see him pull ana close and give her a kiss, i smile knowing she will look after him for us we get in the car as we drop kate and elliot off first before we arrive at grey manor. The smell of food greets us when we open the door and i realise that it's for Christians birthday party tomorrow! There isn't much decorations to put up because christian doesn't like celebrating his birthday all that much.

I have a feeling this year might be different, ana who found out his birthday last week when mia asked what present she should get him will want to celebrate it with him. From here on out i feel like our lives have just got a little bit crazier, i look at the cake thats cooking in the oven and see its chocolate with chocolate icing waiting to top it later on. I look around for my family only to see that mia is still down here with me, shes cleaning her makeup off her cheeks from where it got ruined earlier from her relief. I give her a good night kiss on the cheek before going up to my bedroom.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

I get up the next morning with the bed already empty from carrick getting up at the crack of dawn to sort something out, i quickly get a shower and a nice summer dress on as it's quite warm today. Mia walks by the bedroom as i walk out her hair in a towel and she's in some random clothes she must have found in her seemingly mad rush to get a shower. She smiles at me before disapearing into her room where i hear her complain about something before i head down stairs to get something to eat.

I find carrick reading the newspaper and it looks like christian might be in it, he scoffs and puts the paper down muttering "they dont even have their facts straight" before getting up and almost walking into me, i step back and smile "goodmorning darling" i say as he finds a spot to stand in without almost falling over after i startled him. He smiles seeing my dress "morning beautiful" he says and makes me blush as he kisses my cheek softly. I get my already made breakfast from the kitchen island and grab a bottle of water before taking the seat that carrick vacated.

As i eat i read the news paper which as usual isn't very interesting till i find what Carrie was reading about our boy, it makes it sound worse than it really was but with Christian not telling the public exactly what happend, everything that went on yesterday is under spectlation. I push the paper away once ive read it and finish my meal before i go into my home gym to work out. Well i say workout but really I'm just doing yoga, but it's something that i enjoy when I'm able to do it because the house is usually quiet and it helps me to wake up faster.

It's 12pm once I'm done so i get a quick snack because Christians party preperations are starting and i dont want to get in the way of the people still making food, mia is downstairs with curlers in her hair as she is also getting a few snacks because she is still getting her outfit ready. Carrick walks back in with elliot and kate close behind, for some reason Elliot is always early when it comes to Christians birthday parties yet he is never on time for anything else. There seems to be something thats worrying kate because her hand keeps going in her pocket before she looks around, possibly looking for ana.

Mia notices her and pulls her up to her room, that means she will be trying every outfit she owns on and kate will pick the one she likes the most. Elliot comes back out of his father's office as Carrick needed to talk to him about something, he stops in the entry way and looks around confused. He told kate who was leaning against the kitchen wall that he wouldn't be long, he sees that im the only one in the room and says "mom where did kate go?" I point upstairs as i drink "mia took her" he rolls his eyes and sits on the couch knowing he won't be getting his girl back for a few hours.

Kate appears an hour later shocking the both of us, it usually takes at least 3 hours just for mia to pick an outfit! Elliot pulls her to his lap "did you kill her?" He says with a soft chuckle, every grey knows that even when mia has help with her outfits and makeup, it takes 4 and a half hours for her to say it's all perfect. She shakes her head and a soft patter of feet that i know as mia's is heard, i turn and gasp her dress is a soft baby pink with soft thrills at the bottom. It stops just after her knees, her hair is lightly curled and her makeup is flawless!

 


	16. Chapter 16

Once we've all had lunch people start to arrive, i forgot that i left the invitations to mia so it wont be just a small celebration like i was expecting it to be, but mia's excuse is that we are celebrating even more after the events that happend yesterday. It starts to get dark when the doorbell goes, i instantly know it's christian as even though he has a key he has always rang the doorbell because he either left his key here when he was living here or he forgot it at escala. I open it and smile as christian is dressed in casual wear which is a rare sight and ana is in a lovely red dress.

He kisses my cheeks and smiles "good evening mother" he says as he always does whenever he visits, i let them both in and it's obvious ana is nervous to be around so many people that she doesnt know yet christian does. I go get drinks as kate takes the two of them out to talk about something, one of the guests that even i don't know asks for something to eat so i try going into the kitchen but somethings blocking it. I soon hear the muffled voices of kate and ana arguing about something.

I push against the door again, but this time something is kicked against it "is everything okay in there?" The door is quickly opened and i see the sheepish face of my son first before the girls come into view and ana has her hand out showing kate something "your getting married?!" Kate shrieks oblivious to the fact that I'm now in the room, i have to do a double take at the news and Christian face palms as ana shushs her as she quickly realises im present "yes christian proposed a few weeks ago, i gave my answer last night" kate squeals again as i smile, my baby boys getting married!

They leave the kitchen as i get what i need and get it to the person that asked for it, i talk to my friends from work that wanted to come as they do every year before a glass being tapped catches everyones attention, christian looks a little awkward as he waits for the noise to die down. Even after all these years he's still no good at public speaking, i move to stand beside carrick as we listen to our boy thank everyone for coming giving a side eye to mia as he realises she was the one planning it.

He talks about yesterday talking about how he and ros Whos standing near us with her wife got back home, then he tells ana to go to him "a few weeks ago i met this beautiful woman who i quickly fell in love with and a few days ago, i asked her to be my wife" i feel Carrick tense before he claps along with everyone else. Everyone gives them hugs and congratulates them before ana disapears to go to the bathroom, kate goes after her smiling like crazy. It takes a few minutes before Elliot follows talking about some alcohol thing that kate is able to make with Carrick as they pass.

They both come back out heading straight to the bar laughing and kissing, christian is obviously antsy of where his girl is so he goes to find her. He stops in the doorway looking rather shocked which quickly turns to anger, oh this can't be good i quickly follow and see Elena, Christian ana Ana. I hear "you taught me how to fuck Elena, Ana taught me how to love" excuse me? She did WHAT to my son? I walk down the hallway and hear "Shes just the next one in line" from Elena as she wipes away the drink Ana must have thrown on her, just what exactly did she do to my boy?!

 


	17. Chapter 17

None of them notice me walk up to them until i speak "get the hell out of my house" Christian is the first to react "mom" he says with shock in his voice, but i don't look at him, my focus is on my so called friend as i slap her across the face "get away from my children, and get the hell out of my house" i say as my voice wavers, she moves whatever she wipped her face with towards me before dropping it at my feet, shaking her head before walking out. I close my eyes for a few seconds feeling Christian's gaze on me as ana watches elena leave.

I finally turn to face them both, but really it's something i only need christian for "ana sweetheart, would you mind giving us time alone?" I ask politely as i can, but i notice ana was already starting to inch away from us. She gives christian a quick kiss before leaving the two of us alone "when" i say quietly and im suprised christian even heard me "i was young" he says just as quiet, but this only makes my blood boil more "how old Christian" i have an idea but i want him to tell me "16" he says softly as he looks at the floor.

No it was earlier than that, he was a 15 year old brawling and drinking everyday but that suddenly stopped. I close my eyes as he explains when it started "you remember the day i worked in her yard moving the rubble" oh god this is my fault, i wanted him out of the house because his anger and drinking were getting out of control. I never thought it would be the start of something that would completely change my son! He gives me a small amount of information about what happend between the two of them and i can't hear any more

I lean against the wall crying quietly "I'm sorry mom" he says quietly sounding ashamed even though it's her fault! I shake my head "she took advantage of a 15 year old who needed guidance" i say as i look up at him and his eyes widen as he realises that i figured it out "you changed over night christian, i thought it was the therapist that was helping you" he looks angry now as i realise that none of them helped him at all, its only flynn that has helped him slightly but i know he still has those horrid flashbacks as he sleeps.

He tries telling me that everything that happend between them was consensual but in my eyes as a nurse amd the fact im married to a lawyer, my son was taken advantage of by someone i called my friend. I don't know why i didn't see it though, she was always close to Christian than Mia or Elliot hell she never spoke to them unless they said hello! I look back down at my feet when Christian does something that suprises me, he pulls me so im fully against his chest and hugs me so i cant pull away, i carefully put my arms around him and look up to see that he isnt holding his breath or clentching his eyes shut.

No he's holding me closer than he's ever done before and is suprisingly relaxed about it, he looks down at me and i see sadness and regret in his eyes. He's like my lost boy all over again except he's not scared now, he whispers how sorry he is again before kissing me cheek and letting go. He stands before me much like he would whenever he got into trouble as a boy, his hands behind his back and not wanting to make eye contact. I shake my head "go find anastasia, she must be worried" there's nothing that i can say that will change his mind "I'm breaking all ties with her mother" he says softly.

I now realise she is the one that gave him the money to start his company when we weren't sure on wether or not it would be a good idea. Which must mean he helped her open the salons, but if he's breaking all ties with her does that mean he will liquidate those? I shake my head not wanting to think about it any longer than i need to, although i will need to tell carrick about this i watch as Christian walks away with his head slightly bowed and the spring in his step that i saw earlier was now gone.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Carrick's pov: I watch as elena leaves the house in a hurry, not even stopping to say goodbye like she usually would. Moments later ana comes around the corner looking troubled as she goes upstairs and into Christian's old room, have the two of them had a fight and elena witnessed it? After a few minutes christian walks out as if hes been scolded as he quickly looks around the room and locks eyes with me, theres a sorrowful look about him before he looks down and goes to his room.

Its a few seconds after when grace comes out with red puffy eyes that i realise its more server than a fight between the two of them, i quickly walk over and pull her into a hug before she starts crying really hard into my chest. I rub her back soothingly and move us into my office away from everyone so i can find out what's happend, once she's calmed down i give her a handkerchief that i keep in my pocket at all times to wipe her eyes with. She looks down at her lap before saying "i have to tell you something" her voice is broken sounding so i don't rush her as she takes a deep breath.

She looks up and says the most earth shattering thing I've ever heard "Elena Lincoln took advantage of Christian" i feel my heart stop for a couple of seconds, that could mean so many things! Was it money? His trust? Or worse... She opens her mouth to speak "i should never have sent him that day carrick!" I frown at her confused, sent him where? I then remember that i told Grace on the last week of summer when Christian was 15 that he needed to be out doing something, i was angry that he was stealing my best alcohol, and that his anger was getting over the top.

So seeing that Elena needed her yard cleaning from when she got an extension, grace asked if Christian could help. It was a few weeks later that we saw a difference in him, he was less angry, not drinking as much as he was and when he went back to school his grades went up dramatically! We thought that the new therapist had a break through with him, but now I'm horrified that it was elena that had done it.

Grace tells me that christian is adiment that everything they did was consensual and that he thinks she helped him become who he is today. Whilst grace didn't know exactly what happend between the two i understand why she said what she did, the fact it went on till he was 21 is outragous! I sit behind my desk, obviously we cant go to the police about this because for one Christian wouldn't want his personal life going public and two the only proof we have is what Christian has told us! Who knows what else might be hiding between the two of them.

There's a small smirk on grace's face "i heard what he said to her and then i slapped her" well that explains the large red mark i saw as she practically ran by me, but what got my darling wife so angry that she would strike someone? She sighs softly "he said she taught him how to fuck" i close my eyes as i try not to flip out and get every person i know on this case, but when i open my eyes theres a soft smile on her face "he also said that ana taught him how to love" well it's probably true, he's never believed that he was worthy of our love after what he experienced for the first 4 years of his life.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I sigh softly running my hands through my hair, it's a bad habit i have when angry or stressed which i know christian has picked up on that habit, i look up at my beautiful wife "go rejoin the party my love, ill be out in awhile" she nods and leaves after giving me a gentle kiss, i groan quietly as i massage my temples and i hear the door open again but i can't be bothered to look up. I'm too busy trying to rack my brain around what I've just learned.

How anyone could be sick enough to do such things to a vulnerable 15 year old is behond me! Christian needed guidence on how to control his anger, wether it was a counting method that i know he has now or just taking himself out of the situation, which for christian was a very hard thing to do.  He also needed loving people around him.

It's obvious he didn't realise how much we adore and love him because at the age of 28 he still has no idea! His touch phobia made it even harder to show our love as we couldn't hold him when he was scared, the closest i ever got to hugging him was a very awkward side hug that lasted seconds before i was pushed away. I'm pushed out of my thoughts by the sound of someone clearning their throat, i look up fast and see Christian standing in the door way "come in" i say as i turn and get us the strongest scotch i have, once hes sat down i hand a glass to him.

His eyes widen in shock "your mother told me" i say as i turn to look at him, this is a conversation i never thought i would have to have with any of my children, he's looking down at his lap like he would after i had told him off yet i havn't even raised my voice. He talks quietly about the things he obviously hasn't told grace because he knows it's man to man and i dont want to hear only part of the story. By the time he's finished my head is spinning again, I'm not entirely sure if its the scotch kicking in or from everything that my wife and my son has told me in the last 45 minutes.

Both of us at the same time run our hands through our hair, i never realised how stressful the situation is for him the poor boy probably hoped this would never happen, he stands and starts pacing a habit i know he does to calm himself down if he's riled himself up too much "im sorry father" he says as he stops dead in center of the room "I've let you down again, today of all days" im shocked that he thinks that he's ever let us down, i mean sure he never had the best grades in the world and yes he got on our last nerves as a teen, but what teenager doesn't?!

I stand and walk to him "you have never let us down my boy, yes you've screwed up a few times growing up but we saw past that because we love you" i gently lay my hand on his shoulder as i let that information sink in, we stay in this position for a few minutes before he pulls me into a hug, something I've never experienced with christian so i find places to put my hands as i know every no go place he has. I realise he's pressed me against his chest instead of leaving room between us like he would his mother or even mia now and again.

It feels like an honour to hold my son like this for the first time but all good things come to an end. He pulls away looking slightly embaressed as if he didn't know what possessed him to do that but i pat his shoulder "go celebrate your birthday son" is all i can think to say before we walk out together and i join grace kissing her cheek gently as I see christian do the same with ana.

 


	20. Chapter 20

-4 weeks later-

Mia's pov: I watch ana as she gets her wedding dress on across the room from me, its perfect on her! Showing off her amazing figure without showing off too much skin, even so we all know Christian won't be able to take his eyes off of her. Mom smiles as she takes a quick picture before Kate starts getting annoyed at her own dress and needs help. There's a knock at the door that makes us all jump before Ray peeks his head in "oh my annie you look beautiful" he says as he opens the door a little more so he can come in.

Ana looks up from Whatever she was doing and smiles shyly "thank you dad" she stands up wobbling slightly on her heels as they got made a little higher than shes used to, Ray kisses her cheek before saying "it's time, you ready?" Theres a slight pause as Ana waits to see if kate and mom are done with the dress "im ready" she says softly. Mom leaves first with kate and i following, once Ana and ray are behind me we slowly make our way down the asile. I quickly sit between mom and dad as Kate stands waiting for Ana to arrive, elliot and Christian are talking quietly as it seems he's nervous.

The music starts and we all watch Ana walk down the asile smiling shyly, her mother dabs her eyes as bob her husband sits with his arms crossed, Christian's eyes light up and a smile I've never seen before appears on his face when he sees his soon to be wife. Once she gets to him ana grabs his hands as she still isn't used to the shoes, they stand facing on another and i see my brother tell ana that she looks absolutely perfect, all of us smile at the beautiful vows to protect one another, be solice to one another in times of need and i see how much christian puts his feelings into each line he says as he actually tears up a few times.

There's a small mishap with ana's veil when Christian tries to lift it but he laughs it off before pulling het close, they kiss the most powerful and passionate kiss I've ever seen. It's like they dont hear anyone but themselves anymore, when they pull away they just smile at one another as ana has a hand resting on Christians cheek and the other on his chest whilst he has both wrapped around her waist. When we get outside they stop beside their car, as ana turns away we all get in a huddle to try catch her flowers no one expects elliot to catch them because even he looks shocked!

He quickly throws them to me and smiles as if nothing happend, maybe both of my big brothers are going to get married to the people they love! We get to their reception and the room is just gorgous, its both a light pink and a darkish grey. Their first dance is to a song I've never heard before and i see christian singing it to ana as they can't take their eyes off one another, once the song finishes mom and dad join them on the dance floor as do grandma and grandpa treveylan.

Kates brother ethan asks me to dance with him some time later and as we do, i see christian and Elliot glaring at him. They don't know it but i had a few boyfriends during high school and college, the only person that knew was mom! Im pretty sure dad had an idea because he kept raising an eyebrow at me Whenever i came home later than usual. We finish our dance and Ethan kisses my cheek making kate squeal as i blush and look down, whilst christian and elliot look at each other annoyed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

After awhile i see Kate and Ana talking to each other, giggling over something whilst kate looks over the dress for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes, something catches ana's attention across the room causing her to frown. I look over and see elliot talking to a hot blonde woman who can't seem to keep her hands to herself, kate says something looking super jealous before going over to them. She wraps her arms around him from behind causing Elliot to jump and turn.

The blonde's smile fades slightly as they kiss for quite awhile, i look around for ana who seems to have disapeared as christian stands by the main door looking around, i love seeing him this relaxed and happy. It doesn't happen very often! Ana comes back without her veil on and kisses him, i wish i had someone like that. They are so loving to each other and somehow always know what the other is thinking with just with a simple look!

They look around for something or someone before leaving the room, mom is the first to notice and walks after them only to walk in a few minutes later saying "they've gone to enjoy their honeymoon" to the remaining people here, ana's mother is quick to leave with bob whilst ray stays and helps clean Everything away. After a few hours we head home, kate and elliot joining us whilst ray heads back to his hotel. Kate and i get changed in my room before relaxing on the bed "ana looked stunning" she says with a smile in her tone.

I look at her and smile "christian couldn't keep his eyes off her" she laughs "neither could jose" so that's what the guy who brought his camera along is called! We tell each other stories from when christian and ana were young, we laugh, smile and frown at a couple of the stories. Eventually elliot joins us and joins in telling stories about Christian because he knows alot more of them, he tells us the story of the time christian beat him up for waisting food "so we were in grandpa's plant garden and there were loads of trees" he says and tries describing each one but fails as his hands just flail around "i picked an apple off the tree and didn't realise it was a nasty tasting one until i bit into it" he makes a grossed out face that makes us laugh.

He chuckles quietly "i threw it down and went to grab a green one, because those were nice, i didnt realise christian was there until he pushed me over and hit me a few times" kate gasps softly as i giggle, elliot rubs his face a little as if remembering every little thing about the memory "he was yelling at me saying bad lelliot ovet and over cause he'd only just started saying more than one word" i nod as mom told me he didnt speak the first two years he was with them.

That is until i came into the family "mom rushed over to us and got him off me and asked what was going on, he calmed a little and told her what i did" he says bringing me out of my thoughts and i see kate listening intently "i got told off and mom made Christian appologise, he gave me a scary glare once he did and made me eat the gross apple" he finishes the story and both of us laugh as i didn't know he ended up having to finish the gross apple, kate giggles a little while longer "i can just imagine the glare christian has now on his 6 year old face" she says in between giggles making me laugh again as elliot tries to do the glare he got from a 6 year old angry christian. 


	22. Chapter 22

-4 weeks later-

Mia's pov: I wake up from a late night to hear my phone going crazy, i groan and turn over to grab it and see Christian has added me, kate, elliot and jose to a group chat which is super weird for him. It's as if the others are thinking the same thing because no one writes anything until christian sends the first message "i was thinking of suprising ana, will you all help me?" I start typing at the same time kate does "what kind of suprise?" Whilst kate says "what did you do Grey" which makes me giggle.

Its quiet for a few minutes before Elliot types back "sounds interesting what's up?" As jose puts "sounds neat!" It takes a while before we hear back from christian "Ana misses her friends and i was planning a weekend in aspen" well she did win that at the auction a few weeks ago! We plan what we are gonna do before we start packing in a mad rush as we have 3 hours before we get on the plane. I get to the very familiar grey plane and get comfortable before jose appears looking around in shock, he smiles when he sees he isnt the only one on the plane, before sitting behind me.

Kate comes in next looking around in excitement before hugging me, im suprised when she sits in the one seater across from me instead of being near Elliot, speaking of my big brother he appears so suddenly he trips and almost face plants. Kate and i giggle as he stands, he rolls his eyes at us before going to sit with Jose, something is definitely wrong between those two Elliot didnt even glance at kate as he walked past us!

We all talk to one another as we wait for ana and christian to arrive and it's not long before i hear her voice greeting Stefan the pilot. She walks in as we yell suprise and stumbles back into Christian looking shocked "you wanted to see more of your friends" he says as she looks up at him smiling, they kiss before ana joins kate and i whilst christian sits wih the guys at the back. Its a 2 hour flight to aspen before we take the suv along the winding roads, ana is the first to get out "it's beautiful" she says spinning in a circle to see everything "you should see it in the snow" i say smiling, its gorgous when it sparkles first thing in the morning.

 


	23. Chapter 23

I show ana around the house, its massive so everyone has their own space and won't run into anyone if they walk around exploring. I take her to the master bedroom "this is your room" ana's jaw drops as she looks around and goes to the window to check out the view "the other bedrooms are at the other end, so you can be as loud as you want" i smirk as she blushes catching onto what i mean, she's about to say something when we hear the piano "oh yeah, there's a piano" we go to the overhead balcony and watch Christian play.

As usual He's in a world of his own, but im suprised when he starts to sing someone joins us and stands behind us "no way" oh its Elliot who joined us! Ana looks at us confused "surely you've seen him play" everyday from when i could walk i stood beside him watching him play new things "we've never heard him sing" i didnt even know if he could or not, i shake my head in amazement "ever" elliot adds as we watch our brother sing "maybe I've heard enough!" Elliot says adding to the lyrics of the song.

Christian laughs looking up at us with a fond smile, and as we walk away i see him look at ana singing the lyrics directly to her. Kate joins ana and they talk for a couple of minutes before going to find the wine, i join them as kate gets wasted "why dont we go shopping tomorrow" i say once kate stops babbling about something to ana, both turn their attention to me "i do need a new dress" ana says and im suprised she is up for it because usually she groans about it, maybe she wants something to impress Christian!

 


	24. Chapter 24

-the next morning-

Elliots pov: I am the first up which is unsual, christian is normally up at the crack of dawn. I head down to start on breakfast and see the bowl of fake fruits  all over the floor and a pint of vanilla ben and jerry's ice cream on the side, so i have an idea of what could have happend there last night. I quickly clean it all up so everyone else wont figure it out but mia comes as i start picking it all up "so thats what i heard" is all she says with a laugh in her tone obviously figuring it out as well.

Once breakfast is made and plated up mia being the loud mouth she is goes around the rooms to wake everyone, a grouchy looking kate is the first to appear and eat silently as jose and mia join her. My little brother is the next to appear as he comes and makes himself a coffee before sitting beside kate, he has his back to me whilst Mia faces me and she's trying her best not to laugh at what everyone thinks is bed hair but the two of us know exactly what it is. Ana joins us all dolled up but still in her pajamas as she eats which i know makes Christian happy by the smile i see on his face.

Once everyone is done christian disapears to do something whilst the others get dressed, kate and mia are the first to be ready and back down in less than 30 minutes, ana joins us then finally jose "does anyone wanna join me on a hike?" The girls instantly agree saying that they are wanting to see more of the beautiful sights, jose decides to tag along saying he will take snaps to add to his collections. Christian however declines knowing exactly what i mean when i say hike as Hes been on a few of them.

Ana walks to him saying "what if i run into a bear" before wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him lovingly "good luck to the bear" he replies and kisses her. He heads back into where ever he had come from whilst we head out, at first mia walks beside me with kate and ana behind us and jose further back taking pictures of seemingly everything but soon ana is beside me with kate and mia lagging behind us. No one really talks until ana asks "what was Christian like when he was little?" Oh damn i have a million different answers for that "he doesn't talk about it" after the things he went through im not suprised "its a miracle he talks at all" i say with a fond smile towards my baby sister.

She was the best thing that ever happend to Christian besides ana. I stay quiet for a few seconds "he didnt talk, didnt cry in fact he's never cried" he was so scared of everything the first two years after mom and dad adopted him "he kicked my ass afew times" i smile at those memories because i teased him alot, he got his own back once mom wasnt looking. Ana laughs "i look up to him, he's fearless" we walk a little further in silence "you seem pretty fearless" she says as she catches up again "me? Nah" we've stopped at the top of the track now "what are you so afraid of" she asks curiously.

Before i can reply mia complains that they want to stop because she promised Ana and kate they would go shopping, as they set off back down i whisper my biggest fear "loosing kate" before i catch them up, i walk beside ana again before we all split off. Mia, kate and ana go shopping, jose goes back to the house whilst i ring a close friend of mine. Gia meets me at the jewelery store and helps me pick a ring, obviously i know the size and what i think kate might like but i still need help.

 


	25. Chapter 25

I get back to the house before the girls do "christian!" I yell to see where he is, everything is quiet even though both he and jose are around somewhere "Christ el no need to yell" i hear him say from behind me, i turn to him looking nervous "i need your help" he frowns as he's never heard me ask him for help outside of our companies.  He then tilts his head "what are you holding" he asks pointing to the bag with the ring in it.

I pull the ring out of its box and show him "damn bro" he says softly. He then looks at me in shock realising what its for "fuck elliot! Your serious arnt you" i nod silently not really knowing how to explain it, but he smiles getting it "we are going to the club tonight, ill get champagne then you'll ask" he says even though he hates clubs, crowds and alcohol. He claps me on the shoulder "act normal or else kate and ana will get suspisious" he says before walking over to the piano and plays something I've never heard before.

I hide the bag and put the ring box in my jacket pocket before sitting down beside my little brother and watching him, he looks at me for a few seconds and smiles as ive never watched him play before. Once he finishes he plays something i heard almost everyday of my childhood when i came to the family room, i tap my foot along and hum to it as i remember mom had a song she would sing whenever christian played. Christian looks over at me in suprise "you remember it?" He asks with a smile that I've never seen from him before "how could i forget" we sit like this for another hour talking every so often.

We are so into a conversation about what we love about our girls that we don't hear them come in and go upatairs, it isn't till kate wraps her arms around me that we shut up "Where's ana?" Christian asks looking around the room and then behind him as if he was waiting for her to do the same thing. Once he goes upstairs i turn and pull kate onto my lap and give her a sweet kiss "good shopping trip?" I ask as she lays her head on my shoulder "i bought this amazing dress though it got stuck" she says with a chuckle and looks up at me, the look in her eyes Makes me feel so damn special what did i do to deserve this beautiful woman?

As it starts to get dark we head to the club, ana's dress is so flimsy im suprised christian has even let her out of the house, though i guess it was mia's idea because she won't stop looking at christian for whatever reason, Kate's dress is incredible its between a light and a dark red and i dont have to worry about other guys oogling her even though it will probably still happen. Christian got us our own private booth almost at the back of the club, yet it was close to the dance floor where kate and mia are currently at.

Once the songs end they sit with us and we all get into our own conversations until i hear "can we get two bottles of champagne and 6 glasses" from christian, Ana says something to him as i look over he winks at me and i give him a slight head nod back. I take a deep breath before standing up "the thought of being taken was scary until i met kate" i say nervously looking over at christian again, he gives me a reassuring smile as ana sits up with wide eyes "i fell in love with your beauty, your grace and all that you are" i say looking at kate who's watching me with one hand over her mouth "will you marry me? Please?" I say all in one breath and wait, kate squeals and hugs me whispering "yes, yes a million times yes" i cant help but smile as i hold her as close as possible.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Ana and kate drink most of the first bottle before mia gets up slightly tipsy "lets dance!" Kate giggles pulling me up with her i see christian giving ana a bottle of water, by his stern look im guessing she's had too much to drink and he's sobering her up so she doesn't end up throwing up or passing out like she did the first time i met her and kate. They eventually join us as ana and mia dance wildly, kate and i dance together only looking into each others eyes until i see christian head in the direction of the bathroom. Mia and ana are somewhere behind us but Kate's eyes widen at something and as i turn to see whats going on ana slaps them!

Before i can react christian walks past me and pushes the guy away, oh no the look in his eyes is the same whenever he had a brawl at school. This is gonna get messy fast, he punches the guy and Mia pulls ana towards her protectivly as christian pushes the dude further away "you should see him when he's angry" i say to kate and jose as christian punches him again. He then quickly turns away as the guy is knocked out and ana runs to him and kisses him passionatly "what was all that about?" I ask Kate who saw what was going on judging by her reaction "he was grinding on and holding ana" she says in a disgusted tone.

We sit back down after a little more dancing as there were a couple of slow dances that ana made christian dance to, ana is snuggled into christians side and she keeps rubbing her hand every so often whilst kate is sat on my lap wiggling around so you know what that means. Ana also sees and smirks at kate mouthing something to her which makes kate blush madly. We finish our drinks off before going back to the house, kate and ana sneak off somewhere as jose and mia head to their rooms. I sit on the couch getting warmed up by the fire as christian joins me.

He smiles at me as i look over "I'm proud of you" he says softly and i stare at him in shock, never in my whole life would i think i would hear that from christian, sure we are closer now than when we were kids but we don't really show each other how much we love one another other than teasing one another till we get told to fuck off "you found the person that you have feelings for that you can't explain" he says tilting his head back so hes making eye contact with me. Damn never in my wildest dreams did i ever expect to be sitting with christian talking about girls "its like a bubbly feeling and my chest gets fuzzy and i cant stop smiling" i say trying to explain it but i dont have to because he knows exactly what i mean.

He nods with a smile on his face "i felt that the first time Ana litterally fell at my feet" i laugh as he tells me how they first met, i knew kate had something to do with it but Christian never told us what exactly happend at the interview. Whenever christian talks about ana he gets happier and there's a twinkle in his eyes thats never been there before, soon we are joined by kate and ana who have changed into their pj's. For kate its a light purple onsie type thing whilst ana has stolen one of christian's t shirts and has shorts on, knowing our girls want one on one time christian and i do our secret hand shake before heading to our rooms holding our lovers close.

 


	27. Chapter 27

-1 week later-

Mia's pov: I slip out of the house undectected by the extra protection that Christian put on me, it's not like im gonna be far away or in any type of danger at the gym! I get there in under 15 minutes, no one recognises me as i put a disguise on before i left and even if they did im not that big of a deal like Elliot or christian are! I work out for a couple of hours and text elliot to pick me up at 1:30 as he said he wanted to hang out at some point this week.

Once I've showered and changed clothes i head to the exit as el said he's 10 minutes away, what i dont expect to pull up infront of me in a black suv that all of christian's security drive around in! Not thinking anything of it i climb in but dont recognise the driver, why must christian have so many new security people?! Before i can text elliot that one of the security people are taking me home something hits my head and i pass out with a soft groan, i feel the car go around a lot of corners because i didnt think to put a seat belt on before they set off.

When i regain consciousness i check my surroundings to see im in some kind of run down mill or building, i look around to see if anyone is around or if anything looks familiar, but Everything is closed in with only a few patches of light coming in from the broken walls and roof. Its now i realise im gagged, theres rope wrapped around my middle and my hands are cuffed to the chair. I look around again more frantic now but there's a chuckle that make me freeze somewhere near by "you can't run and only one person can help you" the man says in an intimidating tone that makes me shudder.

They come into view and their appearance is just as frightening as their voice, i struggle for a few seconds but nothing helps and it only makes the smirk on his face grow. He then pulls something out of his back pocket and i tense thinking he's gonna kill me, but I'm suprised to see my phone and he's calling someone! He taps his foot growing annoyed at how slow the person is at picking up before saying "man it's good to hear your voice" the smirk from before is bigger and much more evililer now "how the hell you doing Ana" why did he call her?! How does he know her?

 


	28. Chapter 28

He starts rambling about it should have been him, they should have picked him and it seems that ana is just as confused as i am "forget it, i need 5 million in cash" he says as he stares me down. Why does he need that much?! Who are the people hes talking about? Before he hangs up i hear "1 hour or get your sister in law back in pieces" i close my eyes praying that ana does something, why is he doing this to me? I dont know how much time passes but he takes my gag off for some reason.

The only reaction i can think of doing is biting him. His eyes go darker as he pulls away, before he can do anything back the phone rings "you know she actually bit me?" He asks still staring me down with the most terrifying expression Ive ever seen "I'm kinda turned on right now" he smirks at what must be ana telling him that what he just said is disgusting "get a few bags 5 million in cash takes a lot of room" he says and even I'm getting stressed about the whole money situation.

The woman that i recognise as the driver that brought me here rushes from a random door after the guy storms into it, she gets into a dark blue car and takes off somewhere and I'm alone in this creepy room for some time before he comes back and sits in front of me "cutting it close ana" he says in a taunting tone to the both of us as he hasn't taken his eyes off me "i have a problem" Shes on speaker and Ive never been so releved to hear her voice "you were followed to the bank" he says in a monotone voice damn christian and his stalking abilities!

Ana starts talking really fast as its obvious shes stressed, angry and upset "there's a blue drango out back, get in and give the driver your phone" is all he says before hanging up even though i hear ana start to say something, he starts making clicking noises with his tongue as if mimicing a clock. Soon we hear a car approaching and he disapears again, before the car has even stopped ana is out and running over to me "oh my god, mia" she says finally seeing the state im in from crying and moving around in the uncomfortable chair, shes less than 5 feet away when the guy stops her "oh no money first" the woman that drove us both here tells him it's all there and her phone was destroyed in the alley behind the bank.

 


	29. Chapter 29

I watch helplessly as he towers over ana holding her head in his hands, he says something but i don't hear it as his back is to me "please jack, just let us go" so thats what the creeps name is! He starts ranting at her just as he did earlier before slapping her across the face "that's for S.I.P" he says in a growl before doing it again, but this time ana falls to the ground. I see her head bounce off it harshly but she remains awake, he doesnt stop and kicks her in the stomach causing ana to flip in such a painful away that im suprised she isnt coughing for air or even losing consciousness!

The woman that drove us here is as shocked as i am "christ jack! You said you wouldn't kill her" his attention turns to her and storms over "and she isnt! Not yet" he says pinning her to the car holding her chin in a harsh manner, ana gets our attention once again "enough" she says in a weak tone yet it spoke volumes to us all, my eyes widen as she points a gun at Jack and before he or anyone else in the room can do anything she shoots. I flinch at the sound but watch in shock as he goes down with a scream of pain, i go to get ana's attention but shes passed out clutching her stomach.

I look around frantically but a car skids into the room and i see christian and taylor rush out of it, next i see police and lots of them who arrest the woman and jack "taylor get mia" christian's worried voice says as he runs to ana's side. Taylor who was already on his way to me quickens his pace when he sees that im shaking, he takes the gag off and all i think to whisper is "ana" as i watch her get carried to the ambulance on a stretcher, taylor carfully picks me up and carries me to a different ambulance where i get a tin foil like blanket wrapped around me, i know its to keep me warm or from the shock or maybe both but its irritating.

When i get to the hospital i see all of our family waiting in the lobby, even ray is with them. I don't say anything when mom comes to me, i dont do much as the doctor checks me over but i hear him say "she's in shock but no serious injuries" to mom who sat beside me holding my hand the whole time, she breaths a sigh of relief as dad comes in and takes her seat, she gives me a kiss on both cheeks and my forehead just like she did whenever something scared me when i was little, it makes me smile and relax slightly as she leaves the room probably to check on ana and Christian.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Grace's pov: I walk across the entire hospital to where i saw them take ana, the first thing i see is christian pacing back and forth beside the glass doors that took ana to be checked on. I quicken my pace seeing a doctor approching him "christian" i say softly and put a hand on his arm to stop him from pacing again, when he looks at me I'm stunned to see his eyes are red and tears are running down his face, I've never ever seen my little boy cry even when i first checked him over at 4 years old!

I gently wipe them away "shes going to be okay" i say gently as he looks at the doctor, he was waiting patiently but soon starts explaining whats going on realising that he has our attention i hear the words "the baby is okay" and look up at christian who breaths a sigh of relief "thank god" he says gently looking through a window that i now realise is ana's room. He explains that ana has a concussion and alot of bruising to her face and ribs so it could be hours or even days before she's fit enough to wake up naturally.

Dispite this christian is alot more relaxed than before "may we see her?" He asks quietly, as he looks up from the floor. The doctor who's name tag says dr varlet nods with a kind smile "of course mr grey" she walks to a different couple and it takes christian a couple of seconds before he starts walking. I sit down so he can have some time with his wife but he turns and looks confused and for once he shows his vulnerable side to me "mom would you come in with me? I I'm scared" he says as his eyes well up with tears again, i stand up and walk to him and give his hand a gentle squeeze before i push the door open and lead him in.

I give no reaction on my face but inside im shocked at how badly this scumbag hurt my daughter in law, christian gasps before he slowly walks to her bed side and talks to her quietly, whilst i sit on the couch by the window watching him quietly. He suddenly turns to look at me looking concerned "if she's in a coma can she hear me?" He asks as his eyes widen slightly, i give him a small smile "yes christian, talk to her it will help" he quickly turns back to her and talks about something again.

After awhile he moves from the bed to sit with me, i can tell he's relaxed now she's out of danger but there's something else bothering him. I look over at him and he sighs "i messed up" he says closing his eyes "if you weren't able to mess up in a marriage some wouldn't last a week" i say and rub his arm gently but it doesnt seem to help "i didnt react too well about the baby" he says and his voice gets quieter "i saw elena" he says a little louder and closes his eyes as if expecting me to scold him.

What would the point in that be? He knows he's messed up "tell her you're sorry and mean it" i say gently as he turns his head to look at me "then give her some time" i say with a soft smile before i look over at ana "go visit your sister, I'll stay here and watch ana" at first he's cautious but nods and leaves after giving ana a kiss on the cheek, i move from the couch to the seat beside her bed and hold her hand "thank you so much, you crazy stubborn girl" i say gently as i rub my thumb on her hand and im not sure if it's relaxing her a little more or myself, both my daughter and my daughter in law have gone through hell today.

 


	31. Chapter 31

The next 2 days go by very slow, mia is allowed home and Carrick, elliot and kate go to take care of her as she's still very scared, confused and angry, ray stays outside of ana's room and comes in every so often to talk to her and i stay to keep an eye on christian. He hasn't eaten, hasn't left ana's bed side even when the nurses have to do anything. My boy is very protective but also very stubborn, if he doesn't want to do something even though he knows he needs to he will refuse to do whatever has been asked.

I do find it very strange due to his fear of being as hungry as he was before we adopted him that he won't eat, but once i left the room i saw taylor and sawyer coming to the room with a cooler full of food which gail must have made, i smile at his security and they give a polite head nod before going inside. They talk for afew minutes before they both come back out again, taylor leaves whilst sawyer stays outside the room he looks troubled and even though he's trying to look like he could put a hole into the wall behind me, even with the glare on his face, i see anger and fear in his eyes.

Its 2 hours later when im talking to Christian that i understand why "sawyer blames himself for ana getting hurt, he thought i would fire him" he says as we once again sit on the couch together, he sighs gently and looks back at ana who finally has colour back in her face "i thought she was leaving me mom" he says as he stands up, i know whenever he does this he is distressed "she would never christian, ana is tenacious especially about those that she loves" i say and stand up as well, i dont know the facial expressions on his face well especially the ones brought out by ana, he usually frowns or glares with the rare chance of a smile being seen.

But since ana came into his life he seems to smile all the time. I stand beside him and see he's worried "she loves you christian, you know that don't you?" He nods at this and his shy smile appears as he turns to face me "i do mom" without warning he pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair "i love you mom" be says quietly before suddenly pulling away.

I look up at him startled that i may have touched a place that is still a no go spot but he moves away "Anastasia" he says rushing over to the bed and i realise our sweet ana is awake once again. I step out to get dr varlet but hear "is the baby okay? Hows the baby?" From ana's weak voice and smile at how reasurring christian is with her. Dr varlet must have been expecting ana to wake up at some point today because she is walking up the corridor and smiles "has she woken up?" She asks and stops beside me, this catches ray and sawyers attention as i nod "she's groggy and wanting to know how mia is i think" i say with a chuckle as thats the second thing she asked about.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Carrick's pov: I have missed calls from both grace and christian, alot of them at that! Oh please let ana be alright, my son has finally opened up and lets us hold him, if he were to lose Ana i fear that he would go back into his shell only a lot worse this time. I quickly call christian back tapping my foot nervously "hey dad" he says sounding rather relaxed which isn't what i expected to hear from him, with the amount of calls from him and my wife.

There's also a smile to his tone as well "hello christian, what can i do for you?" It must be good news if he isnt sobbing, yelling or worse, he says something to someone in the back ground who sounds rather tired "ana woke up dad!" He says with more excitement than I've ever heard from him in my life.

I can't help but smile as i had the phone on speaker as elliot, kate and mia are with me "that's great! How is she?" I ask as the three of them smile "sleepy, confused and asking about Mia" as soon as her name is mentioned mia jumps from her chair and rushes over "can we visit chris?" She asks nervously as she calls him by the nickname only shes allowed to use.

He chuckles softly "hello mia, of course you can" his voice is soft as it always has been when he talks to his baby sister, she smiles but sits back down the shock of what happend 2 days ago hasn't worn off yet as she hasnt been able to sleep properly, she has been curled into my side whenever she has tried and only then gets a couple of hours restful sleep.

Christian speaks again "taylors on his way to get you all" at this Elliot looks up in suprise but kate runs past me "warn ana she's in for a telling off!" He laughs and tells ana who groans quietly "ive had two already" is all i hear her manage to say "has she just woken up christian" i ask suprised that he would call us instead of cuddling and holding his wife close "she woke up 20 minutes ago, the nurse hasn't let her have water yet for some reason" he says sounding confused.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Once we finish talking christian hangs up but i hear a groan of annoyance from him before he does, ana must have been trying to do something that he didn't like which makes me smile a little. Mia gets a sudden burst of energy and bounds out the open door quickly following kate to the car, both of them anxious to see her as elliot stands around looking awkward. He has had to comfort both kate and mia for the last few days but he's been strong not letting them see how scared and worried he's been "Shes strong, she'll be okay" i heard him say a lot and he was trying to tell himself that more than the girls.

He looks at me "she's okay?" He asks looking nervous even though he's just heard his brother say so, i nod with a smile "Shes awake and talking" he relaxes until he sees the smirk on my face "she's also being a rebel, possibly getting out of bed" he laughs at this before walking to the car with me, mia yells for us to hurry up as shes impatient as ever but kate distracts her with something that makes her squeal. I look at elliot who chuckles "she asked mia to be her bridesmaid" finally Elliot got the guts to ask the woman he's head over heels for to marry him!

I pat him on the back before getting into the passenger side as he gets in the back, taylor nods at me he's not really a talker but he's one hell of a worker and he's pretty much part of the family even if he and christian don't realise it. When we get to the hospital grace meets us at the entrance giving me a sweet kiss, she hasn't left the hospital since Mia and Ana got here.

She then leans in and whispers "christian has something to tell you" before pulling away and winking at me and starts making a fuss over mia, kate heads the way we saw taylor go and soon elliot follows her looking protective as she has no idea how big this place is. Mia gets out of her mother's hold although she lets her give a few more kisses, This makes me smile as i watch my girls talk about something quietly i hear the words 'kate' and 'bridesmaid' before it clicks with grace what that means.

She looks over at me smiling before wrapping her arm around mine and taking the both of us to ana's room, before we are anywhere near i can already hear kates voice. She meant it when she said ana was in for a telling off! I then hear "it's not just you, you put in danger!" both mia and i look at Grace with wide eyes, both silently asking the same question but she gives nothing away. We walk in and mia launches herself at ana's bed "thank you for saving me!" She says sounding on the verge of tears as she holds Ana as close as possible.

Christian gives her a small warning to be careful which mia instantly does, pulling away obviously concerned she hurt her sister in law. Ana smiles at us "hello carrick" she says sounding alot better than she did 10 minutes ago, i give her a smile "hello Ana, im glad to see you awake" I'm going to thank this wonderful girl for saving not only my little girl but my son as well. As if they all know what I'm thinking grace takes everyone, even a reluctant christian to get some food.

Ana watches me curiously as i sit and hold her small hand in mine "i don't know how to thank you enough" i say softly as i look at her,  "for what?" She asks confused which makes me smile, ana isn't one to take a compliment without explaination "saving mia" i say "as well as christian" she looks suprised because we don't really talk other than a hello or asking how each others week has gone at the monthly sunday lunches when everyone is free. I'm suprised when a soft smile appears on her face "christian is amazing even if he is over protective" she laughs at her own comment.

It makes me smile as her laugh is like a sweet bell sound "he is going to have another person to protect soon" she says softly and puts a hand on her stomach almost instinctively "you need to stop putting yourself in danger ana" i say as i understand the meaning of what kate said now. She nods "i didn't think of the consequences" is all she says quietly before she smiles softly "thank god for christian and his stalking skills" i know that he has a tracker on the cars and every one in that family's phones so they are easily traceable at any time. I kiss her hand before standing up "you are a bright and brilliant girl ana" i say with a smile before every one walks back in to see a smile on both of our faces.

 


	34. Chapter 34

1 day later-

Grace's pov: Ana was kept in the hospital a little longer for observation which Christian wasn't happy about, ana however wasn't fully out of her coma yet as she was still going in and out of sleep every few minutes. This is what was freaking him out the most as Christian ever the overthinker and over reactor thought he would have to wait even longer for her to wake up again. It wasn't till i sat him dowm and explained what was going on that he seemed to calm down and sat beside Ana's bed and talked to her which made Ana smile in her sleep.

But finally today she can go home, and to nobody's suprise Christian is fussing over every little detail, once the doctors had finished every thing taken drips out of ana's arm and given Christian the medication ana was going to need, we were all free to go. I watched Christian push the wheel chair and even though he was being super careful, he became rather childish as he ran a little and climbed on the back, so the two of them rolled down the corridor a while.

Hearing the two laughing with such joy makes us all smile, well until Ana who has hurt ribs groans saying "dont make me laugh baby" even though Christian has concern in his eyes he cant stop the giggles, which are contagious and soon everyone is having a giggle fit. Even the nurses who are walking by, but they get glared at by Ana as they look at her husband a few seconds too long for her liking. They pay a quick visit to Ana's step dad Ray who has been moved to this hospital so he isn't on his own whilst he recovers from the car accident a few weeks ago.

By the time we get to the cars through the back entrance Ana is out of the chair and in Christian's arms, an arm is resting on his shoulder whilst the other rest on the center of his chest, he smiles at me once he realises I've noticed but soon starts fussing over Ana again making sure she's comfortable, which makes her roll her eyes and starts to giggle when she sees christian raise an eyebrow.

Once ana is in and christian has made sure over and over that she's comfortable, we finally set off home with Ana, Kate and Mia talking quietly to one another i hear 'baby' 'wedding' and 'when' afew times as well as mia asking if she can sort the wedding out for her second sister in law and her big brother, which causes Elliot whos sat at the back with carrick to join in the conversation.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Elliot and Kate are the first to get dropped off at a small apartment in the middle of the city, close to where kate works but i see a shiver run down Ana's spine as she looks out of the window. Christian leans over and kisses her head mumbling something about "it's okay she is getting help" i do wonder how many things the two of them keep to themselves, now that the car is starting to empty Carrick has moved so that he's sat behind me keeping Mia amused.

Next we drop Ana and christian off but we all have to go into the underground parking lot due to the amount of paparazzi at the main entrance, i shake my head at the annoyance in Christian's eyes and the seriousness that has appeared in mia's neither of them have liked them for their own reasons "damn vultures, im trying to help my injured wife" we hear him mutter as he carefully gets ana out of the car. 

By now ana looks as if she is about to fall asleep any second, mia jumps out grabbing the pain medication whilst carrick gets the wheelchair that probably wont get used, i follow them in amusement at hearing both my children fussing over Ana. Carrick wraps an arm around me once I've stopped beside him and put the code in it's changed again! It used to be the date of when the two got married but now its the date we adopted christian! I look up at Carrick holding back tears but i see him looking at ana who bearly has her eyes open "we had a breach of security, not many people know when christian got adopted" she says in a soft tone.

Christian who hasn't been paying attention was now looking at ana in suprise, It's obviously only just been changed Ana smiles at him "i told your dad what it was, when you all left the room to do things earlier" she says even softer than before and it's obvious that shes trying to stay awake so she doesn't miss anything. Christian has obviously noticed and has started stroking her hair, it's lovely to see christian act like this even when he knows he isn't alone with Ana.

By the time we get to the penthouse she's asleep curled up as much as she can without it being painful into Christian's chest, he quickly takes her upstairs and puts her to bed before coming back down. He sorts Ana's meds out putting them in a place they both will remember and gives the wheelchair a death glare as he tries to put it back together again. I can't help the smile that appears on my lips as i walk over and do it with ease, i hear a low growl of annoyance come from my son but he smiles at me "thank you mom" he says before giving me a hug.

I am suprised at first but hug him back giving him a kiss on the cheek as I pull away "are you going to be okay sweetheart" i ask as i gently stroke his cheek as there is a little nervousness in his eyes, but as usual he nods "i think so, but you'll be the first to know if somethings wrong" he says with a soft chuckle, he has always called me if something didn't feel or look right and now with ana both injured and pregnant he will be on high alert.

 


	36. Chapter 36

-4 weeks later-

Kate's pov: I sit nervously as ana and mia do my make up and curl my hair slightly, ana fussing over how much mascarra is on my eyes. Mia finishes the last few curls and gasps as she sees my makeup in the mirror in front of us, ana smiles getting even more excited than she was at my bachelorette party last night! I stand up smoothing my wedding dress down, It's really long so mia will be walking down behind me holding the train of it whilst ana my maid of honour will be waiting for us to appear.

There's a gentle knock that stops us all from doing our finishing touches as my dad peeks in, his eyes light up "kate you look stunning" he says walking over and kissing my cheek, i can't help the blush that appears on my face because dad's never really complimented me like that before. Once ana, mia and grace had finished the final touches for their make up or their dresses dad starts walking me out with ana practically bouncing down the aisle to the front of the church.

As i get to the entrance i see elliot and christian talking, i see christian say 'calm down she's here" so either my love is really nervous or really excited, i look up at my dad who gives me a kind smile as he realises I'm nervous "ready sweetheart?" He asks quietly and i see the excitement in his eyes, he always thought my brother would be the first to get married. I nod before taking a deep breath and take a step forward. It's a slow walk and i hear mia mutter curses under her breath about my dress catching on pretty much everything the entire way down.

When i get beside Elliot his jaw drops as he looks me up and down "you look like an angel" i hear him say quietly, im not entirely sure if he is talking to me or not but i smile at him "thank you baby" i say just as quiet and he blushes realising that he said it louder than he expected. My mom smiles as she just got here a few minutes ago so she didn't get to see my dress till now, the music i walked down to finally quietens down and our attention turns to the man with a large book.

He drawls on for awhile which makes me look towards christian who is looking at ana, he looks like he's trying his best not to laugh and its soon apparent why. Ana is making faces at the guys speech, i smile at her as she realises im watching and starts having a silent laughing fit "may i have the rings please" both ana and i jump at the new sentence that hasn't been said in the last 20 minutes, both of us look over at christian who looks startled at not finding them in his pockets.

Taylor who has been standing behind christian for seemingly the last few minutes steps forward "sir you gave them to me" he says quietly and puts them in his hand with an amused expression as he steps back a couple of steps. Both elliot and christian relax " kate repeat after me" he says giving me one of the rings "i Katherine Agnes Kavanagh take you Elliot Grey, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part" i struggle with the ring which causes elliot to laugh quietly before helping me.

He then looks at Elliot giving him my ring and starts talking again " I, Elliot Grey, take you, Kathrine Agnes Kavanah, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part" elliot gets my ring on easier than i did before turning back to the guy "with the power invested in me, i pronounce you husband and wife" we don't even give him a chance to finish before pulling one another into a long passionate kiss. When we pull away he whispers "you look beautiful Mrs Grey" before dipping me and giving me an even better kiss than before.

 


	37. Chapter 37

We leave the church fairly quickly and head to our reception, i can't help but snuggle into Elliot's side because we havn't seen each other for almost two days now! The grey family have a tradition where the husband and wife have their stag do and hen nights on two different days, the wife to be goes with the females for sleep overs and just getting pampered by everyone on the first night and neither are allowed their phones. I feel elliot chuckle quietly as he wraps his arm around me, the ride is quiet as neither of us have much to say but it's known how excited we are.

There's this strange buzz in the air that I've never felt before in my life, i look up at my gorgeous husband and can't help but smile really big he's mine this beautiful, funny, stubborn man is actually mine! He leans down and gives me soft kisses until we feel the car stop and my excitement builds again as we go in the building. Some how everyone is here before us, although Christian isn't around so Ana is sat with Grace and Carrick looking slightly bored, well until she sees us and her eyes light up again. She moves so she's beside me when we sit down and whispers "hey sis in law" i give her a slight playful push "we are sisters ana banana! I can't believe it!" i say laughing as she gives me a glare for the nickname.

She soon starts to giggle as well, i hear elliot start talking to someone but ignore it "where are you going on your honeymoon?" Ana asks once her giggles have died down, i chuckle softly as we havnt decided "either paris or monte carlo" both ana and mia who's just joined us gasp "Paris is amazing this time of year" mia squeals with excitement as ana nods in agreement, although looks a little confused "why not both?" Mia gasps again looking at us with wide eyes "i heard monte carlo has the most amazing food around this time" she then starts to list them all as ana nods at each one looking curious.

Eventually they look over at me as i chuckle quietly "we only wanna be away a week, we both have important deadlines coming up" both nod in understanding but are still talking about paris, obviously mia knows a little more about it than ana because even though ana spent almost half of her honeymoon there, mia lived there for a year! I listen to the two of them talk excitedly about different things they saw or did whilst there and every so often i nudge elliot so he can listen as well.

He chuckles after the fifth or sixth nudge before saying "does that mean you want to go to paris darling" looking at me curiously as christian looks over as well, i realise christian was telling him about paris by the smirk on his face as i nod "it sounds perfect for us elliot" i whisper in excitement and kiss him softly. After awhile of talking and eating we finally get to dance, first its elliot and i then dad and i. Then carrick dances with me, after awhile and a couple of champagnes im dancing with a very drunk mia and a sober ana who's keeping an eye on us.

Soon people start leaving, well the boring people that i didnt know and were probably invited by mia but my family and most of elliots are now mingling with one another, i grab my flowers and stand by a table and everyone catches on to what im doing so stands around. Well the single people do, ana, Christian, mom, dad, elliot, Grace, Carrick, granpa theo and his wife all stand to the side. Its not lost on me that my brother has been hanging around with mia almost all day, i even saw them holding hands earlier!

I see the two of them at the front talking to each other quietly, i turn and throw the flowers backwards before waiting for a few seconds as i hear alot of people move for them. I hear mia gasp as i turn back around as elliot and christian cheer, i see her holding them and blushing as my brother smiles, it wouldn't suprise me if the two of them got together by the end of the year. Ethan looks over at me with excitement in his eyes and i wink back before going to my man and wrapping an arm around him, i feel him kiss my hair "lets get out of here baby" he says as i see most of the family have now started leaving and soon we are on our way to our hotel room for a night of fun.

 


	38. Chapter 38

-3 days later-

Carrick's pov: I sit in the living room with grace and mia relaxing for the first time in a while, mia's head is resting on my shoulder whilst grace has an arm wrapped around us as we watch tv. I soon hear my phone ringing from the mantle piece "mia sweetheart could you get my phone?" I ask knowing that grace who now has her head on my chest, is half asleep from her shift at the hospital earlier. She jumps up and grabs it, her eyes light up telling me it's christian as she answers "hey big bro!" She says with excitement but her face drops as he says something to her.

Without second thought she gives me the phone and sits down again "Christian?" I ask concerned as to what he could have said for mia's face to fall the way it did, i hear a shaky breath from his end "hey dad" he sounds nervous which is really un christian like "what's wrong son?" I ask getting Grace's attention as she's sat up watching me concerned "could you come over?" He asks still sounding nervous and a little upset now.  I nod forgetting he can't see me "just me or your sister and mother as well?" I ask to make sure i understand what he means.

I hear ana say something in the background "just you and mom please" he says as stress comes into his tone before we hang up, mia looks at me with confusion and concern "christian needs your mother and i for something sweetheart, we won't be long" i tell her as i kiss her hair and help my wife up, milo my driver meets us out front and soon we are parking in christians underground parking. Grace is the first to get out and goes to the elevator pressing the call button 5 times before looking at me "whats going on carry?" She asks confused causing me to shrug "i dont know dear, Christian sounded different when we spoke" she nods as she puts the code in.

When we finally get up to the pent house we see ana first as she's sat in the great room, she's reading something and speaks not realising we are here "Christian, they seem ro have found where your birth mother is" she says in the quietest voice we've ever heard, there's a muffled groan from somewhere close by "I'll get dad to check that out too" grace follows our sons voice whilst i go to ana, she jumps as i sit beside her and turn the piece of paper towards myself "oh! Carrick i didn't hear you come in" she says with wide startled eyes.

I cant help but give her a kind smile "I'm sorry ana i didnt mean to startle you" she smiles back although it doesn't reach her eyes as i start reading what ana was reading about information on Christian's birth mother, my eyes widen as this place is close to the house where he was found "i know where that is" i say softly. Ana's eyes widen a little as she looks over towards the kitchen, i follow her stare and see grace holding christian close as he has his head burried in her chest "oh my" i hear her say softly.

I quickly get up and approach the two slowly, although it seems christian hears me and looks up at me. I almost stop walking when i see sadness, confusion and a little fear in my little boys eyes. The fear isnt because of where Grace's hands are but because of something else, i finish my walk and put my hand on his shoulder now that hes pulled away from his mother "what's the matter son?" I ask really concerned now. Christian isn't one to show his emotions this easily, he moves away from the two of us going to the table "i got more information on hyde" he says picking a folder up and bringing it over.

 


	39. Chapter 39

We watch him open the folder up and pull something out, he looks at it for a few seconds before handing it too grace. She scans it looking a little confused but her eyes quickly widen "oh my goodness" she says softly looking at Christian "how did they find this?" He shrugs as he looks at the floor, grace passes whatever it is over to me before sitting on a near by chair. I scan what I've been given and realise its a photo, i see the family christian was put with until the adoption papers went through, then i see a boy who looks angry and just behind him stands a little boy with a tattered old blanket and wide scared eyes.

That little boy is christian, i look up a Christian "what does the photo have to do with Jack Hyde?" I ask confused as christian sighs gently before looking up at me "he's the boy standing in front of me" i look at the boy again shocked, i do remember him being with that family around the time we were adopting christian. The boy was loud and angry for no reason some times, i then remember mia telling me that when he kidnapped her he would mumble 'he owe's me a life' or 'it should have been me' i sigh softly and shake my head.

Christian is now sat with his mother as they both watch me "i got startled when ana pulled that out of the paperwork" he starts speaking quietly, obviously christian has never Been one to talk quietly so it catches our attention instantly "i dont remember being with them" he finishes looking up at us, the look in his eyes is the same as when he first came home a sad lost look. Grace rubs his arm gently "what would you like to know darling?" She asks gently as we never thought we would talk about the past, about his childhood just before he came to us.

He shrugs silently still looking at her "well you used to love hearing a bed time story every night, it sent you to sleep in minutes" grace says with a small smile, we continued for a couple of months until one night he shook his head and pushed the book away, we only read to elliot after that. We see christian's eyes widen "baby bird! She called me baby bird because of the book!" He suddenly yells making us jump, he gets up and gets a note that hyde must have left we see the name baby bird on it "i heard him say it and then heard her voice straight after" he says as his breathing picks up a little.

Ana must have noticed because she's by his side in seconds, she whispers something to him before gently placing her hand on his chest. Still talking to him quietly, we then realise he's gone into some kind of flash back because he jumps at the contact. Grace puts a hand over her mouth in shock and sadness as we watch ana fight whatever is happening with our little boy, after a few minutes he looks around with a bewildered look on his face before looking at ana and kissing her she makes sure he's okay before sitting on the couch again "that hasn't happend in years" he says quietly as he sits with us again. Grace's grabs his hand and rubs her thumb over his knuckles for a few minutes before hes back to his normal self again.

 


	40. Chapter 40

-5 months later-

Grace's pov: It's getting closer to Ana's due date and Christian is antsy, any little thing that happends and he's on the phone to me or dr greene. Just as he is now "mom something happend!" He says sounding startled, there's a groan in the background belonging to ana "explain christian" i say smiling in amusement "we were doing the deed and there was a gush!" I hold back my chuckle as i know exactly what happend "you broke her water christian" i hear ana yelp in the background before giggling slightly "hospital time" she stays on the phone talking to me until they get there "love you grace!" She says in a fit of tears before hanging up.

Mia looks at me curiously "what was that about?" I let out my chuckle now "christian broke ana's water" at first she looks confused then she realises "gross!" She yells figuring out how he manged to do it, as she yells this carrick comes out of his office as he's been working from home for a while "what is?" He asks in amusement as our daughter does a weird hand gesture "christian broke ana's water dad!" He looks confused for a few seconds before he starts to laugh, mia looks at him bewildered before going to her room.

After a few hours christian is back on the phone "nothing is happening" he says sounding stressed and confused as he explains whats happening, mia is sat with us pouting at the fact that her little nephew hasn't made an appearance since the last call "mom would you come down?" I hear the fear in his tone that Carrick nor Mia pick up on "of course darling, would you like your father and sister too?" I don't want him to be more stressed out if an excited mia were to turn up "just you please" he says a little softer which startles mia "love you Chris!' She yells before going to her room again "love you Mia" he says back perking up a little.

When i get to the maternity unit of the hospital i see christian pacing in the waiting area, he obviously hasn't noticed me nor the other dad's there watching him go back and fourth over and over again "christian, darling" i say as i put a hand on his shoulder. His movements stop and he turns as fast as he can pulling me into a hug "im scared mom" he says as he pulls away and gives me the familiar sad smile "the baby wont move anymore and he's getting stressed and Ana is getting weaker" he says all in one breath.

I walk him back to the room Ana is in and kiss her cheek "hello sweetheart" i say squeezing her hand, she gives me a weak smile as dr greene comes in "Ana Christian i think we need to start considering a c-section" she says before giving me a brief smile, ana starts to say no but christian begs her to say yes. She hears just how scared he is as he speaks and gives a nod as her eyes flutter closed obviously tired, once it's been decided theres a flurry of motion as ana gets taken to a different room and Christian gets a mask and a hairnet before going into the room.

 


	41. Chapter 41

I group text Carrick, Mia, Kate and Elliot so that they know what's happening whilst i wait in ana's new room, Mia and Kate text back worried whilst Carrick reassures them it's all going to be okay and Elliot doesn't say anything. After a while christian walks in and throws the exra stuff he had to wear in the bin but other wise doesn't notice me there, there's a soft smile on his face "he's perfect mom" he says in the most quietest voice I've ever heard.

He looks at me and there's excitement in his eyes "I'm a dad, mom" he says smiling wider than before, i chuckle and hug him for a few seconds "congratulations darling boy" i then give him a peck on the cheek just as the door opens and an asleep ana is wheeled into the room. A few moments later the little one is brought in but he's not in his bed for long as christian picks him up the second the small bed has stopped moving.

He gently rocks him "you have a visitor little teddy bear" he says in an excited kind of high pitched tone as he carefully makes his way to me, my boy is such an amazing father already i knew he would be. He puts his son in my arms "mom meet Theodore Raymond Grey" he says with so much pride in his voice, i coo and talk quietly to him before looking up at christian "he's perfect, i love the name" he gently takes him from me as i pull my phone out as its been going crazy, and i soon see why christian added us to a chat and took a photo before i met theo and one whilst i was holding him with the caption "meet Theodore Raymond Grey everyone" mia and kate were freaking out and asking when they could visit.

My father said that he was honoured that christian and ana used his first mame, mother couldn't stop calling him adorable, elliot who usually doesn't like babies asked when he could visit, ana's step father ray was also honoured of the name usage and carrick said he's proud of the both pf them. After a while ana starts to stir hearing theo cooing at christian who smiles in response "christian?" Her groggy voice says softly as her eyes open.

His head moves in her direction before he moves from the chair in the corner to the bed "hey sleepy, we were wondering when you were gonna wake" she hmms softly looking at him "hey there handsome, hello my little prince" she says before kissing christian on the lips and theo on the head "do we have visitors yet?" She says before looking towards me and smiling "did you meet teddy yet?" She asks giving christian a stern look that makes me chuckle and nod. After a couple of hours a head peeks in the door "are we okay to come in?" The voice belongs to Mia which catches Christians attention instantly "of course!" His excitement hasn't died down just yet.

She runs over to her brother as carrick and elliot chuckle at her, kate walks over as my parents walk in along with ray. Mia gasps at the sight of christian holding a baby and being so sweet and gentle, what she doesn't know is that he was like this with her when she was a baby, she gets to hold theo until he starts to get fussy and hes in Kate's arms settled again. Christian puts theo in elliots arms "got him?" He asks softly as elliot looks really nervous "i think so" elliot whispers not looking away from the baby in his arms. What a lovely brotherly moment.

Everyone gets a hold before he gets put onto ana's chest and she gets hugs and kisses as well as presents, elliot and kate are the first one's to leave followed by ray. My parents give christian a hug before kissing ana's cheeks and smiling at me and carrick before they leave, i look over at mia whos sat with Christian talking quietly about something. To say she was really excited she isn't squealing or being loud, the brother and sister talk for a little while longer before mia kisses his cheek "I'm proud of you, love you brother" i hear her say as she walks over and that causes christian's eyes to light up a little. We say our good bye's and fuss over theo one more time before leaving and heading home to bed.

 


End file.
